


we are in love

by wytai



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, my brain is fried lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 23:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wytai/pseuds/wytai
Summary: "Have you ever looked at someone and wonder, how much you love them? Because I have."





	we are in love

**Author's Note:**

> Quick fanfic because my brain doesn't want to study anymore for finals and i just want to write fluff about my parents okay pls dont judge me i don't want to study anymore my brain is fried and i'm tired™
> 
> Ps. grammar mistakes and plotless fic which is all over the place i'm sorry

Out of the two, Jeonghan is the less affectionate. Although the feelings are reciprocated tenfold, Jeonghan could be quite shy to express his feelings to his beloved. The others, particularly Jihoon, would scoffed at that stating "heart eyes and dreamy voice hyung". Jeonghan does _not_ do heart eyes and dreamy voice. At least, not that he's aware of.

Between the two of them, Jeonghan surprisingly wakes up first in the morning. Although he cannot be bothered to get up and go on his morning routine simply because he's feeling lethargic (he _is_ lazy). Well, mostly not when a pair of arms are snaked around him quite comfortably and his beloved's breathing tickles his ears. There was a sense of comfort and belonging whenever Jeonghan's encased by his lover's arms. Even when he's sleeping, Jeonghan could feel the love from the other, warmth pooling his stomach and heart.

As always, Jeonghan would take few minutes to watch the other sleep. Absentmindedly reaching out to softly stroke the silver hair that accentuates the other's features. How his long thick eyelashes flutter lightly as if he was stirring from his slumber. Those plump kissable lips that Jeonghan wanted to attack with surprise kisses. His heartbeat that became Jeonghan's lullaby at night. Those broad shoulders that became a source of his comfort during the times he just wanted to give up. Those muscular arms that carried him more than once when he was too tired to bring himself back to the dorm. This being who loved him to the moon and back, who looks at him as if he hung up the stars and moon in the galaxy. This being whom Jeonghan loved with all his heart, mind and soul.

And by gods wouldn't he want anything else in this world.

"Hannie? You're awake? Go back to sleep." Raspy voice called Jeonghan back down from his thoughts, hands tightening around the Angel's waist.

"Cheollie-yah." Jeonghan breathed, shifting lightly to move in to a more comfortable position, "good morning."

A whine came out from Seungcheol's throat, burrowing his face deeper on thr crook of Jeonghan's neck.

"Later." Was the muffled reply. Jeonghan giggled lightly.

"Have you ever looked at someone and wonder, how much you love them? Because I have." Jeonghan whispered at Seungcheol's ear, giving his head soft kisses. "I love you to moon and back Seungcheollie."

"You're so sappy early in the morning. Let's sleep." Seungcheol complained, grumbling in protest.

Although after a while, Seungcheol spoke once more,

"I love you to moon and back as well, Jeonghannie. Even if you're too cheesy early in the morning."

**Author's Note:**

> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/altschmerz)


End file.
